Guilty Pleasure
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Izuku finds her heartbroken on the streets after what Bakugo had done to her. She invites him home to spend some time with him which led to her biggest mistake. Shitty summary I know Lemon or whatever that shit is called. Rated M.


**Guilty Pleasure**

 **(Losing your Mind)**

Izuku sighed tiredly. He was presently walking back to his dorm after one of his training sessions with Gran Torino. He didn't expect training to be so exhilarating like this. But still he was content with his new teacher. He didn't make much progress on his third day, but he was still going on the right track to master his 'Full Cowl'.

"Ah… I am thirsty." He looked around like a curious kitten, not having much strength to afford fully turning around. Instead however, he spotted his classmate.

"Uraraka-san?" He wondered seeing her standing by the glass walls of a shop.

He looked up as he read the name of the shop.

'What's she doing here?' Momentarily forgetting his fatigue, he walked towards her in a moderate pace.

"Ura-" He stopped seeing none other than his rival walking back to her, holding a pair of cone-shaped Ice cream on his hand.

He handed the pink one to her, to which she smiled contently.

Midoriya found his throat go extra dry. He didn't know if it was from the thirst or the fact that she was hanging out with Kacchan of all people… rather it was even more unrealistic for him to be bringing ice cream for the Gravity user…

Soon a realization hit him as he sweat dropped, his mouth wide open.

'A-A-A-A-Are t-t-t-t-they on a D-D-D-D-D-Date?' He quickly closed his mouth with his palm and turned around.

'I didn't see anything! No no no no! Kacchan will kill me if he knows I saw him!' He quickly ran as fast as he could and hid behind a wall before sliding down with a sigh of relief.

'Wahhh… that was close.' He breathed out.

"Though didn't expect her to be with Kacchan of all people…" The flash of her smile momentarily resonated on his mind and unknowingly he felt a sense of nausea. 'She looked quite happy…' He sighed again. "Gosh I didn't even get a drink in the process." He jumped on his feet and slowly peeked around the wall to see if they were gone. Much to his comfort, they were gone.

"Phew… now let me find it."

"Find what Deku-kun?"

He slowly turned his head on his right and jumped back as he fell from the wall with a thud.

Uraraka titled her head in confusion as she jumped down from the wall in slow motion using her quirk ability.

She hunched over, looking at the boy who was terrified of her for some reason.

"I-I-I didn't see anything!" He quickly blurted out, closing his eyes in fear of her telling everything to Bakugo and essentially being turned to dust by him.

"See what?" She asked even more confusedly.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked on his right, clearly not wanting to answer but he didn't see any other option.

"T-That… you and… a-and Kacchan were out on a d-d-date."

There was a brief silence. Izuku looked back at her and could see a frown on her face. She slowly walked beside him and sat down.

"We weren't on a date Deku-kun." She replied slowly.

"O-Oh… s-sorry for jumping to conclusion."

She shook her head slowly. "It's okay… though he did say something weird to me."

Izuku gave his full attention to her as she continued. He could see the troubled look on her face. He inwardly gulped. If the usual cheerful Uraraka-san was troubled and it involves Kacchan of all people, something terrible must have been going on.

"He kind of told me… to marry him."

He sighed with relief. "Oh I was worried… WAIT WHAT?!"

Ochako had to close her ears from the sudden scream from the boy. She slowly looked at him as he looked apologetic.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean to scream… it's just so sudden." He replied.

She nodded. "B-But that's not the problem… The problem is… he wants to marry me because after the fight with him in the school festival… he said he saw great potential in me." She added.

Izuku more or less had an idea where this was going but he kept his mouth shut and let her speak.

"So… he said he wanted to marry me because of my quirk being good for… a future offspring."

He could see the disgusted look on her face. It wasn't hard to tell how frustrated she was.

"So…"

"I felt really pathetic Deku-kun… the way he asked me… he had no emotion in it… he spoke to me like I am some kind of tool."

Izuku widened her eyes as she slowly began to hiccup and cry. He had never seen her cry before. In fact she was the last person he thought would ever break down like this. She was always so cheerful… and had a spark on her face. But the person in front of him now was completely different.

"I-I told him that I-I am n-not some 'tool' for his selfish reasons and then he began to talk to me in a harsh tone… h-he called me pathetic and ugly round face a-and s-said I 'hiccup' s-should be l-lucky to even be considered as a bride for anyone."

Izuku by now was completely pissed. It was hard for anyone to piss him off, but the way she was talking made him really mad at Bakugo. He tightened his fist with anger and gritted his teeth but didn't speak. He wanted her to finish. He wanted to comfort her too but he didn't know how to. He wasn't the best person at these things.

"I-I told him to leave me alone and s-said I wasn't interested… then h-he called me poor… and said I am not worth shit." She cried again, her nose reddened just like the edges of her eyes.

She slightly shook from the sudden contact on her hand. She looked up at Izuku and he shook his head.

"You are worth millions Uraraka-san. Don't let Kacchan belittle you."

She was surprised hearing this from him. She knew his timid nature and his gentle nature, but this was a new side of him she had never noticed before. But the most surprising thing was, just a single word from him made her feel special. She smiled brightly as she wiped her tears with her other hand. Noticing he was still holding her hand, he quickly retreated with a blush.

She slightly chuckled, finding this side of him quite cute.

"Thanks Deku-kun. This means a lot." She spoke with gratitude.

"It's f-fine." He looked back at her. She had a smile on her face but yet he could feel a shade of sadness brushing her face as she looked down on the ground.

"I really felt bad when he called me poor… I went to that shop to buy this really nice looking dress… but the price was above my budget. I felt bad but… when he said that I felt worse. I don't know how to get rich really fast."

"What's the hurry?"

"Huh?" She looked back at him.

"I said what's the hurry? We are only 16 years old. We are not meant to be rich. Just focus on your career and make the most out of it. After all, money can't buy you the excitement you will have during these years." Realizing he said something weird he quickly blushed and look down.

Uraraka soon began to laugh as he held his head with his hand, trying to hide from her out of embarrassment.

"You really say some weird stuff Deku-kun."

He was embarrassed but happy at the same time. He hated when his friends were sad. He was happy to at least make her smile.

After she calmed down a bit, they sat there for a while, not speaking much before she broke the silence.

"Ne… Deku-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Um… do y-you think I am too ugly?" She asked hesitantly. She had thought she wasn't the type to be self-conscious about her looks. But she was dead wrong. Today was the first time someone had called her ugly and it hit her like a knife. She wasn't used to deal with these type of insults. Yet she had a hopeful look on her face as she asked him. Somehow she felt his answer is what matters the most.

"O-Ofcourse n-not. You are p-pretty." He managed to speak up. He would normally avoid telling this, but he knew why she was asking that. He dealt with similar issues all his life. Being called weak, pathetic, useless and whatnot. He also wanted someone to tell him he wasn't those… he wanted someone to tell him that he too could become a hero. He was glad he had found that person.

"You mean it?" She asked with similar hesitation.

He turned back to her and could see her face really close to him. Her big intoxicating glistering eyes looking at him helplessly for his approval. He blushed from their closeness but also somewhat felt pride that she cared about his opinion. He found himself leaning towards her, not having any control over his action as his brain froze from the blood rush. He slowly nodded, his nose brushing lightly with her nose. She slightly gasped a retreated back.

"I-I-I am s-s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to get so close!" He apologized. 'What the hell am I doing! She will think I am some creep now!'

"No! I should be sorry! I got too close to you, so I thought it would make you feel weird…" She apologized, a tint blush present on her nose since her cheeks were always red and you couldn't quite see much difference there.

"It's f-fine."

There was another awkward silence before she let out a sigh.

"Thanks for the talk Deku-kun, it really helped." She spoke once again, thanking him from the bottom of her heart. "I kind of feel… s-special now." She spoke meekly.

Izuku felt a weird feeling where he didn't want to feel at this moment after seeing her cute smile and ever so inviting lips. His throat went dry once she looked up at him, catching his staring. Though she didn't really understand that.

"What?"

"Uh… n-nothing. W-We should go."

"Oh right… it's been almost an hour we been here." She quickly took out her phone as she confirmed the time.

"D-Do you want me to walk you to the dorm?" Izuku gathered all his courage to say that. He didn't know why he said that though.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Uh… j-just because." He sweat bullets on his face from nervousness under her intense stare. But everything went back to normal when she flashed her ever so tempting smile.

"Sure!"

 **(Scene Change)**

Meanwhile Bakugo was heading back to his dorm with a nasty look on his face… well not that he ever had a good one.

"FUCK! How dare that round face reject my proposal! DIEEEEEEE!" He growled as he took big strong strides.

"Fucking looser face has been hanging with shitty nerd a lot these days! Maybe that fugly trash loves him!" He then widened his eyes before his forehead wrinkled with even more animosity.

"That shitty nerd is beating me on something?!" He growled again. "DIEEEEEE! I will not lose to that shitty nerd! GAHHHH!" He jumped up instead of taking the stairs and kicked his door open, not caring about the broken lock.

"Shitty nerd! I will kill him next time I see him! Round face is mine only! GAHHHHHHH!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Thanks a lot Deku-kun. You didn't really have to, I am fine." Ochako said in a polite and timid manner. She felt her cheeks heat up from the show of generosity from Izuku.

'He really didn't have to… but he is so sweet…'

"It's no big deal. I will see you later." He smiled before turning his heels.

"Wait Deku-kun!"

"Hmm?" He looked back at her. She slightly rubbed on her knees with the others, her arms behind her as she looked down shyly. "W-Would you like to come inside?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Uh… I-I can make us some tea!" She suggested. In all honestly she just didn't like the abrupt way of her time with him ending like this. She wanted to spend more time with him. It was always fun when he was around and she always felt like smiling.

"I can't really drink tea now… I am super thirsty." He replied tiredly as a sigh left his lips.

Ochako smiled. "I got drinks too."

He perked up. "Thanks Uraraka-san!"

 **(Scene Change)**

Izuku didn't really grasp the situation before accepting her proposal. Now he was feeling extremely shy due to the fact that he was sitting on her bedroom as the dorms only consisted of a bedroom with shared kitchens. This was his first time to drop by a girl's house… heck it was his first time to drop by anyone's house after Kacchan.

He soon found himself staring at her back as she hunched over to get the drinks out of the fridge. He could feel the back of his neck getting heavy as he focused his stare at her luscious…

He quickly shook his head once she stood up and closed the fridge. She turned around and beamed at him brightly, showing the packet of Apple Juice.

His eyes then fell her chest instead of the apple juice. His mouth was partly open like a dead fish, not blinking the slightest.

"Uh… Deku-kun?"

…

"Deku-kun?... you okay?" She asked with concern as she walked toward him and bent down to his level. He could smell her lips. Her pink shiny lips. He gulped.

"Uraraka-san… sorry about this."  
"Huh? Wait- Mhmmmm" He had locked lips with her. She dropped the juice as she tried to process what was going on, but before she could think, he slid his tongue on her mouth, catching her off-guard. A soft whimper left her mouth which destroyed any sense he had left as he pulled her over by the wrist. Her small frame was laid on his body as he kissed her again. This time a lot more gently.

"W-Wait Deku-kun-mhhmm." She tried to speak as their lips parted but was dragged back by him. She was at this point almost being forced but she didn't feel like a violation. She was still in a state of shock. She never would think the timid, shy, loving boy she knew would go to such measures.

"Ouch!" She whimpered lightly as he bit on her lips by mistake, leaving small redness on the place.

"Wait- P-please- ahhh." She gasped as he switched their position, this time him being on top of her. His legs caging her on either side as he looked at her with hunger. Her face was red, her palm resting on her chest as she held them tight dearly. She pushed up slightly to leave but to her surprise came in contact with hardness.

Izuku on the other hand began to breath heavily as his whole body heat up. Before she could protest, he crashed his lips on hers once again, this time not leaving any room of gentleness to it. She felt like vomiting as his tongue reached the back of her throat as he seemed to try to only go deeper. She wanted to break the kiss… she needed air. At this point she wasn't enjoying anything. But she didn't know how to push him off her. Her body felt stiff and weak under him.

She felt a weird sensation in between her legs to which she slightly rubbed them by bring her legs closer to each other, but stopped feeling his legs in between. She muffled a scream as he lightly grinded against her. She tried to use her right hand to push his head, only to be pinned with is hand as he harshly kissed her. Tears began to gather around her eyes. She was scared yet moans left her lips as his front rubbed against her.

'P-Please stop…' "Ahh!" She felt the cool air breeze against her now half exposed chest. She didn't even see when he tore her tops off. She was at least glad he let go off her lips.

"Deku-kun stop!- kyaaa!" She jerked up from the sudden push in between her legs. She could feel the wetness on her panties. It wasn't a surprise that her body would react this way from all the grinding he was doing to her. She gathered all her willpower and pushed up further, but to no avail. She fell right back as he push his tongue through her lips once again. She tried to bite his tongue but instead let out a moan as he continued the grinding. She was sweating and felt weak.

'Oh right…' She did her best loose one of her arms from his grip as she touched the back of his body which soon sent him flying upwards before pushed him back off the sofa

"I said stop!" She yelled angrily as Izuku looked at her in horror after colliding on her ground. One side of her chest had torn garments, while her bottom buttons were half done from all the pushing he had done. He didn't know what to say, seeing her in tears and a look of disgust on her face.

He crawled back a few distance as he breathed out hard. He was still in the mood to just ogle over her but his sense was back. In fact, he didn't know what made him jump on her like that. He was ashamed.

"G-Get out!" She managed to speak up, trying her best to hide her modesty with her arms. He looked up at her and quickly looked down seeing her in that state.

"U-Uraraka-san I-I d-didn't k-know what got-"

"Get out I said! Now!"

He stiffened from the angry tone. He didn't think she was capable of this tone at all. His lips made a wave like sign as he held back a tear from the shame. He got up and slowly walked past her. She stiffened slight as he passed her which made him feel even worse. He didn't know if she would ever talk to him, but he could care less about that. He was more worried about her. He hated to see her in that state and him being the reason made it even worse.

Once he left, closing the door behind. Uraraka broke down in a stream of sobs. She felt cheated. She trusted him. She thought he was different from all the boys, he was special… but what he just did to her broke her perfect image of him. She looked down at her body with disgust. She wiped the saliva around her lips hurriedly with disgust before getting up to wash her face and take a bath.

'Deku-kun I hate you!' Was her only thought as she washed herself up.

 **(The End)**

 **Author's Note: Oh… did I just write this… I guess I should stop reading hentai manga on boku no hero…. Pfft.**


End file.
